At Least For Kazekage
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Gaara bukan orang yang pintar menjaga perasaan orang lain. tapi suatu saat, ia melihat seorang gadis menangis karena patah hati. sekuel dari At Least For Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Fanfic naruto kedua yang kubikin sebagai sekuel-At Least for Hokage, cerita sedikit lebih panjang daripada seri pertamanya, n' ceritanya kubikin lebih focus. Aaaah…. Kalo ada kekurangan, 'Night' minta saran yang bagus direpiu-nya…

Don't like, don't read, don't blame…..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**At Least – For Kazekage**

"…." Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang mengalun dan bergesekan dengan dedaunan dari pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Gaara sedang menikmati pemandangan desa Konohagakure.

Ia baru saja selesai mengadakan kunjungan persahabatan pada Naruto selaku Hokage dan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang Kazekage. Beberapa menit lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar menemui Sakura yang sedang sibuk di rumah sakit Konoha.

Gaara tersenyum kecil sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesaat pandangan matanya terhenti di salah satu taman penuh pohon sakura. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon dan mematung.

Gaara merasa penasaran. Ia diam sebentar lalu berjalan turun. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju taman tersebut daripada sendirian kesepian karena Naruto belum kembali. Sosok gadis berambut Indigo masih berdiri di tempatnya. Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu.

Gadis itu memegang beberapa helai kelopak bunga Sakura dan menatapnya lekat-lekat di depan kedua matanya sambil menengadah ke atas. Cahaya matahari melesak di sela-sela kelopak bunga Sakura yang mungil.

Gaara masih memperhatikannya. "Naruto….." ucap gadis itu. Suaranya pelan namun cukup untuk didengar Gaara. "Sakura…., Matahari…., Naruto…." Desahnya panjang. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. "Naruto…" bisiknya lagi.

Gaara masih menatapnya. Iba. 'pasti rasanya kesepian' pikirnya singkat. Tapi Gaara tak memiliki alasan untuk mendatangi gadis itu. Gaara masih terdiam di sana menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang. Gaara menoleh ke asal suara itu. Teman-teman Sang Hokage sedang berjalan-jalan rupanya.

"Ah, Tenten," balas Hinata. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya. Ino, Lee, Temari, dan Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Ah, kau barusan menangis Hinata?" tanya Lee cemas.

Kelimanya langsung mendekat dan memperhatikan mata Hinata yang sembab, "pasti karena Naruto," tebak Tenten.

"tenanglah Hinata, aku juga patah hati pada Sakura," canda Lee.

Hinata tampak kebingungan. Ia tak bisa mengatakan 'iya', apalagi di depan Ino, sahabat Sakura, dan Shikamaru, sahabat Naruto. Yang lain menatap mata Hinata penuh rasa penasaran. Hinata masih bingung harus menjawab apa.

"bukan," jawab seseorang di belakang Hinata. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Gaara?" ucap Temari heran. "acaramu dengan Hokage sudah selesai?" tanyanya penasaran. Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Kini yang lain memperhatikan Gaara karena omongannya barusan. Begitu pula Hinata yang sama sekali tak menyangka kehadiran Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Ia memandang Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gaara hanya memalingkan mukanya.

"pasirku tak sengaja beterbangan saat aku mencoba menangkap burung elang di atas pohon Sakura di sana," jawab Gaara tenang.

"elang?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"yah, aku hanya khawatir kalau itu elang mata-mata dari desa lain," jawab Gaara. "karena pasirnya beterbangan, aku kemari, karena kulihat Hinata sibuk mengucek matanya," imbuhnya. "maaf ya," tambahnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata memalingkan lagi mukanya.

Temari memandangi adik laki-lakinya itu lekat-lekat, 'sejak kapan Gaara memperhatikan hal kecil begini,' pikirnya curiga. Semua yang ada disana mencoba mencerna alasan Gaara sementara Gaara sendiri tetap stay cool.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, Hinata-chan dan Kazekage-sama ikut kami semua makan siang saja, kami baru selesai memantau kegiatan di akademi," ajak Lee bersemangat.

---

Akhirnya tujuh orang pemuda-pemudi itu memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju salah satu kedai di tengah desa Konoha. Hinata dan Gaara berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Sesekali Temari melirik adiknya. Tapi sepertinya baik Hinata maupun Gaara sama-sama tak bersuara. Hinata hanya berjalan menunduk sepanjang jalan.

"kalau kau berjalan menunduk begitu, kau bisa tersandung," ucap Gaara pelan. Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya sebentar. Gaara terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"te..terima kasih," kata Hinata pelan, "terima kasih untuk yang tadi, karena menolongku," imbuhnya tak kalah pelan. Kali ini Gaara menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil. Mendadak Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Hinata memalingkan mukanya.

Gaara yang menyadarinya jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia juga memalingkan mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan. Temari yang melirik ke belakang dan melihatnya tersenyum senang. "lain kali kalau menangis jangan di tempat seperti itu," kata Gaara pelan, agar tak terdengar yang lainnya.

Hinata langsung menoleh dan murung lagi. Ia menunduk lagi. Gaara memandangnya dengan heran. 'apa aku menyinggung perasaannya?' tanyanya dalam hati. "jangan menunduk seperti itu. Yang berjalan di sampingmu ini seorang Kazekage dari Negara Sunagakure," pintanya lagi.

Sontak saja Hinata langsung menoleh mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan. Bukan hanya Hinata yang kaget, bahkan Gaara sama sekali tak menyangka ia mengatakan perkataan seperti barusan. Mungkin ini adalah perkataan paling norak yang pernah dikatakan seorang Kazekage seperti dirinya. Wajahnya kini tak kalah merahnya dengan Hinata. Hal ini tak pernah terjadi pada Gaara, apalagi untuk urusan seperti ini. Ia buru-buru memalingkan mukanya.

Hal itu membuat Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Gaara lalu melihat gadis itu tertawa. 'cantik'. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Gaara.

"i..iya.. terima kasih karena menghiburku," kata Hinata senang.

'menghibur?' pikir Gaara lagi. Gaara sendiri bingung pada apa yang telah dilakukannya. "jangan menunjukkan kelemahan dan rasa kesepianmu pada semua orang, tunjukkan pada orang yang kau percaya saja," tambah Gaara lagi. Gaara menghela napas pelan. "tak biasanya aku banyak bicara begini," gumamnya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum senang.

---

Selesai makan, tujuh pemuda-pemudi itu berdiri saling berpandangan tepat di depan kedai. "jadi rencananya kau akan kemana?" tanya Temari pada adiknya.

"apa kalian berdua mau ikut kami ke kantor Hokage? Kami akan memberi laporan," tanya Tenten pada Gaara dan Hinata.

"tidak," jawab Gaara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, "rasanya aku mau jalan-jalan saja, lagipula aku tak yakin Naruto sudah kembali ke kantornya, tadi dia meninggalkanku karena mau bertemu Sakura," jelasnya lagi. Gaara sedikit melirik ke arah Gaara.

"kau, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"pulang," jawab Hinata singkat.

Temari langsung tersenyum dan menunjukkan sedikit deretan giginya, " kalau begitu kau antar Hinata pulang saja," usulnya.

Yang lain langsung menoleh pada Temari. "ide bagus," teriak Lee bersemangat.

Hinata melirik pada Gaara, ingin tahu apa responnya. Gaara hanya diam tanpa membalas tatapan Hinata.

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu," ujar Shikamaru dengan gaya tenangnya serta kedua tangan yang dimasukkan pada saku celananya.

Kini jalanan mulai sepi. Hinata dan Gaara masih berdiri dan diam di tempat, bahkan sampai teman-temannya sudah tak terlihat di ujung jalan. Hinata yang merasa aneh memainkan kedua jarinya. Gaara hanya melirik sebentar, "ayo,"

Gaara melangkah pergi diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Gaara berhenti sebentar dan berjalan lagi ketika Hinata berhasil menyusulnya dan kini berjalan di sampingnya. Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "mana mungkin aku tahu rumahmu kalau kau berjalan di belakangku," jelasnya singkat.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti, "em… Ka.. Kazekage-sama di Konoha selama berapa hari?" tanya Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan.

"besok pulang," jawab Gaara singkat. Hinata langsung menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis. "aku tidak boleh meninggalkan Suna dalam waktu lama,"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Gaara tertawa kecil melihatnya. Hinata memandangnya dengan heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Gaara tertawa. Ada sesuatu yang panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Ia mencoba memalingkan mukanya. "ke… kenapa.. tertawa?" tanyanya ragu.

"kau bahkan lebih parah dari kugutsu milik Kankouro-San, kau terus mengangguk-angguk dan menunduk," jelas Gaara.

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi.

"maaf kalau kau tersinggung," ucap Gaara buru-buru. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis. Membuat Gaara sebal karena ia merasa ada yang nyeri di dadanya. Karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Sesaat keduanya diam dan berdiri mematung. Sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dari dalam karena ada seseorang yang membukanya. Hyuuga Neji.

Matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Gaara. Ia terheran-heran melihat seorang Kazekage berdiri di depan rumahnya dan ada Hinata di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan Gaara dari atas hingga bawah. Hinata cemas dan mulai berpikir aneh-aneh.

Mendadak Gaara menundukkan badannya dan memberi salam. Neji mulai salah tingkah dengan sikap Gaara. Ia cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya yang tinggi.

"apa kabar Hyuuga Neji," sapa Gaara.

Tentu Neji mengenal jelas siapa Gaara. Di ujian Chunnin dulu, Gaara dan Neji adalah dua peserta yang cukup ditakuti. Dan kini Neji hanya bisa terheran-heran ketika mendapati sepupunya yang penakut seperti Hinata justru diantar oleh orang seperti Gaara.

"aku permisi dulu," kata Gaara lagi.

"eh, ti.. tidak mampir?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Neji langsung menoleh pada Hinata. 'sejak kapan Hinata mengajak seorang laki-laki untuk bertamu ke rumahnya sekalipun itu seorang Kazekage. Bahkan Kiba dan Shino hanya datang ke kediaman Hyuuga jika kuminta', pikir Neji. Ia sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Gaara menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, "sampai jumpa," kata Gaara lalu pergi menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Wajah Hinata memerah.

Jelas Neji makin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Nampaknya baru kali ini ia melihat Gaara tersenyum, dan ia melihat sepupunya blushing untuk orang selain Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Neji yang masih membatu di gerbang depan.

---

Hinata menatap dari kejauhan ketika rombongan dari Sunagakure pergi dari Konoha. Ia tak berani mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau sekedar kata-kata 'hati-hati di jalan' pada rombongan tersebut seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Apalagi ia mendapati Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri di gerbang Konoha sambil melepas kepergian rombongan.

Ia berdiri di balik pohon tak jauh dari sana. Mengamati Gaara yang pergi menjauh. Gaara?. Hinata tersentak dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Wajahnya blushing lagi. Ia terpaku di tempat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Hinata menoleh. Seseorang tersenyum padanya. Ino.

---

Naruto masih bercanda sementara Sakura sibuk membantunya untuk menata laporan-laporan misi di Konoha. Keduanya sedang berada di kantor Hokage. Sementara Sakura serius membantu Naruto dengan seluruh kemampuan dan kecerdasan otaknya, Naruto yang lelah melihat tugasnya menumpuk dan berniat untuk menarik napas sejenak kemudian memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sesekali Sakura melirik dan risih karena Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Jujur saja saat itu Sakura juga salah tingkah. Ketika inner-Sakura sudah meledak-ledak, Sakura mati-matian menahan sikapnya.

"Sa…ku…ra..-Cha…n," goda Naruto senang.

Sakura langsung menatapnya dengan death glare. Udara sekelilingpun rasanya dipenuhi dengan diamond dust. Tapi herannya Naruto tetap tersenyum manis sehingga Sakura makin pusing dibuatnya. Sakura melempari muka Naruto dengan buku.

"argh…" Naruto meringis karena sebuah buku laporan yang cukup tebal mengenai mukanya. "Sakura-Chan, jangan serius begitu," pinta Naruto. Sakura baru saja akan membalasnya, namun Naruto keburu buka mulut lagi, "sebulan lagi kau akan jadi Ny. Hokage lho," goda Naruto lagi. Kali ini Sakura mati kutu.

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam mendengarnya. Naruto yang tak menyangkanya tersenyum senang. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya tapi mata Naruto terus mengikutinya.

'tok.. tok.. tok..' terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. "boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Keduanya jelas mengenali pemilik suara lembut ini.

"masuklah Hinata-Chan," sahut Naruto.

Perlahan Hinata masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Posisi Sakura kini sedikit menjauh dari Naruto. Sakura masih memegangi pipinya. Rona merahnya belum hilang benar.

"Sa..Sakura-Chan," sapa Hinata gugup. Sakura mencoba tersenyum sementara Sang Hokage di sampingnya malah tersenyum lepas.

"rasanya ini baru pertama kalinya kau mampir ke kantorku sejak aku menjabat jadi Hokage," sapa Naruto bangga.

Hinata tersenyum. "a.... begini, kudengar dari Ino, teamnya besok akan berangkat ke Sunagakure,"

Hinata mengingat perkataan Ino kemarin,

---

FLASHBACK

"daripada kau melihatnya pergi begini, ada baiknya kau meminta pada Hokage agar menugaskanmu untuk ikut denganku, Hinata," jelas Ino. Hinata heran mendengarnya. "kurasa tak banyak orang akan membela gadis yang menangisi seorang laki-laki dan rela membohongi kakaknya dengan mengatakan gadis itu menangis karena matanya terkena debu," tambah Ino.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya, "bagaimana kau… Ino, bagaimana..?"

Ino tersenyum melihatnya, "aku dan Temari-San tentu menyadarinya, dan mungkin kalau Shikamaru mau memakai sedikit otaknya untuk berpikir, kurasa ia akan menyadarinya juga,"

END OF FLASBACK

---

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir sebentar. "Ya, Hinata," jawab Sakura cepat. "ada sebuah desa kecil tak jauh dari Sunagakure bernama desa bambu merah yang sedang ada masalah. Mendadak penduduknya diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang misterius. Beberapa penduduk terluka, bahkan ada yang terkena racun, Hokage mengirim Ino untuk membantu dengan ninjutsu medisnya untuk menolong penduduk, sedangkan misi untuk Shikamaru dan Chouji adalah menyelidiki para penyerang itu," jelas Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata melirik Sakura yang tersenyum.

"lalu Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hinata bersedia membantu kesana?" sahut Sakura tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan heran. "sepertinya Hinata belum ada misi, Kiba sibuk melatih tim-nya dan Shino sedang sibuk mengajar di akademi,"

"kau bersedia, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata langsung mengangguk penuh semangat. Sekarang justru Naruto bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

Hinata meninggalkan ruang kantor Hokage dengan wajah memerah. Ia terlihat senang dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Ino benar. Kali ini bukan waktunya meratapi kisah cintanya dengan Naruto. Mungkin kali ini ia bisa untuk tidak memprioritaskan Naruto lagi. Semoga siang itu adalah hari terakhir ia menangisi Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto masih memandangi Sakura, "ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawab Sakura. "aku cuma ingin membuktikan cerita Ino, dan sepertinya, sahabatmu si Kazekage itu akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan,"

Naruto nampak berpikir keras. Sakura senang melihat Naruto terlihat serius selain karena pertarungan. "Ah!" teriak Naruto. "maksudmu, Gaara? Hinata?"

"kau tak cemburu kan?" goda Sakura.

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung memeluk leher Sakura, "aku cuma senang, Sakura-chan,"

---

Awalnya Chouji, Shikamaru dan dua ninja konoha lain terlihat heran karena mendadak Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha dan berkata bahwa akan ikut mereka pergi ke Suna. Ino yang sudah menduganya tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata.

"ayo pergi, Hinata-chan," ajak Ino bersemangat

---

"Ah?" ekspresi wajah Gaara jadi berubah begitu melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya berdiri di samping kanan Ino. Rombongan dari Konoha kini berada di ruang kerja Kazekage. Temari nampak senang melihat ekspresi wajah adiknya yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Gaara nampak mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha agar tidak seorangpun di ruangan itu yang menyadari sikap anehnya. Gaara menengadah. Punggung tangan kirinya mengusap-usap hidungnya.

Hinata juga terlihat salah tingkah. Sejak memasuki ruang Kazekage, kepalanya terus menunduk.

Meskipun keduanya bersikap sewajar mungkin, sudah pasti insting wanita yang dimiliki Ino dan Temari bisa menebaknya. Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Temari.

Sedangkan pria-pria yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Shikamarupun tidak tahu. –atau pengecualian untuk Shikamaru, ia tidak tertarik-.

---

"kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" sapa Ino. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Udara panas di Suna membuatnya mudah dehidrasi. Ia segera mengambil air minum dan meminumnya hingga gelas itu bersih.

"ini pertama kalinya kau ke Suna kan?" tanya Ino. Ia tertawa melihat muka Hinata yang lemas. "cinta itu perlu perjuangan lho," sindir Ino.

Muka Hinata langsung memerah mendengarnya. Ia langsung melengos pergi untuk mandi. Dan Ino makin senang menggoda gadis pemalu itu.

Tak berapa lama, Ino mengajak Hinata untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling di Suna. Sudah sekitar seminggu para Shinobi Konoha ini bertugas di Sunagakure. Hinata sering menghela napasnya. Bukan saja karena udaranya, tapi juga karena seminggu ini ia tidak melihat wajah Sang Kazekage.

Kegiatannya setiap hari sejak siang hingga malam bersama Ino adalah menyembuhkan pengungsi-pengungsi yang terluka dari desa sebelah.

Ino memandangi Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya, "kau melamun?" tanyanya.

"hah?" ujar Hinata kaget. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. "kalau tersandung jangan salahkan aku lho,"

'tersandung?' Hinata tersenyum. Ia ingat perkataan Gaara saat ada di Konoha. Melihat Hinata tersenyum, Ino ikut senang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua pria di Suna yang melihatnya langsung tersipu melihat kedua gadis cantik itu berjalan sambil tersenyum manis begitu.

"senang melihatmu tersenyum tulus begitu," kata Ino tiba-tiba. Hinata hanya menoleh. "Sakura senang sekali saat aku bercerita tentang dirimu, Hinata,"

"Sa..Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"kau tak tahu ya?" tanya Ino. "tanpa kau tahu, Sakura memendam perasaan bersalah padamu. Cintamu pada Naruto sama dengan cinta Naruto pada Sakura, kau tahu itu kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"dan mungkin juga sama besarnya dengan cintanya pada Sasuke dulu," tambah Ino. "kumohon padamu, Hinata, Sakura sama menderitanya ketika ia mengingat betapa Naruto mencintainya bahkan lebih dari nyawanya sendiri,"

"cinta itu benar-benar sesuatu yang klise ya," sahut Hinata.

"Sakura ingin kau juga bahagia, Hinata," tambah Ino. "tapi kali ini kau harus berusaha, dan Sakura percaya bahwa kau bukan gadis lemah,"

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, "sungguh, aku juga berusaha tersenyum bahagia, meski dengan caraku sendiri, Ino,"

---

"ya ampun, Hinata, mukamu pucat sekali," kata Temari. "pulanglah duluan," pintanya lagi.

"tak apa, Temari-san, ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi juga selesai," jawab Hinata.

"tidak boleh, Hinata," teriak Ino. "kau harus pulang lebih cepat, kalau kau sakit bagaimana? ya, ya," pinta Ino.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Hinata menyerah. Ia pulang terlebih dulu dan meninggalkan Ino di kamp pengungsi.

Hinata memilih untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari saat berangkat tadi. Ia tidak ingin melewati tempat yang ramai. Hinata memilih untuk berputar, memilih jalan yang lebih sepi.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat matahari sore yang akan tenggelam di ujung padang pasir Suna yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Rambut panjang Hinata berkilauan terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Tangan kanannya sibuk menahan rambutnya yang dibelai angin.

'matahari sore' pikir Hinata. Ia ingat kejadian di bukit Konoha di hadapan makam Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama, ketika Naruto pada akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya sejak kecil, Sakura. (fanfic:At Least, Narusaku)

Hinata terlihat memegangi dadanya. Mungkin masih ada rasa sakit yang tersisa.

"Hai," sapa seseorang di belakang Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tentu mengingat suara ini. Ia tak bertemu sudah seminggu lamanya. Tapi Hinata masih jelas mengingat suaranya yang datar. Hinata langsung cepat-cepat menoleh.

"Ka..Kazekage-sama.."

Gaara mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut memandang matahari yang bersiap terbenam. "se.. sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"ah, kebetulan lewat, aku baru pulang dari desa sebelah, menemui teman-temanmu. Shikamaru dan Chouji," jawab Gaara. "lalu aku khawatir ada seorang gadis yang akan menangis lagi di tengah gurun begini,"kata Gaara.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon barusan. Nadanya memang menyindir. Tapi ekspresi wajah Gaara tetap tenang. "tadinya…" kata Hinata. "tadinya kukira aku akan menangis, tapi ternyata tidak ada air mata yang keluar," tambah Hinata.

"kalaupun kau menangis, di sini banyak pasir, katakan saja matamu terkena debu," kata Gaara. Hinata tertawa lagi. "ada yang bilang, tidak akan ada air mata yang keluar di padang pasir, air mata akan mengering sebelum sempat menetes," imbuh Gaara.

Hinata memandang Gaara dengan serius. Ia senang mendengar kata-kata Gaara. "mungkin kau cocok hidup di Suna," tambahnya lagi. Hinata terlihat berpikir. Sementara Gaara memalingkan mukanya yang mulai bersemu merah. "ayo pulang," ajaknya.

"tu..tunggu, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar," pinta Hinata. "tunggu sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam,"

Gaara memandang Hinata yang tersenyum memandang matahari yang memerah. Matanya terlihat sayu. Ada sesuatu yang perih di jantung Gaara. Ia seperti merasakan suatu kesedihan dari dalam mata Hinata, "kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"sekitar sebulan yang lalu, Naruto dan Sakura…. Saat matahari tenggelam, di bukit desa Konoha, keduanya mengucapkan cinta mereka,"

Gaara mulai mengerti maksud pembicaraan Hinata, "kau.. patah hati?" tanya Gaara ragu.

"sebenarnya hari itu, sungguh, aku ikut bahagia, tapi ternyata, setelah hari itu, justru mulai terasa, sebuah kekalahan, Kazekage-sama, sesuatu yang sakit, seperti ditinggalkan," jelas Hinata.

"Ino bilang, Sakura-chan bersalah padaku, karena ia meninggalkan Sasuke, dan Naruto… meninggalkanku,"

Gaara merasakan dadanya makin sesak mendengarnya.

Hinata menoleh pada Gaara, "menurutmu, ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan, mana yang lebih sakit?" tanya Hinata. Pandangan matanya sayu. Tubuh Gaara membatu. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Hinata. Di sudut mata yang sayu itu, terlihat genangan air yang berkilauan terkena matahari yang semakin memerah dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan langit sore.

Air mata Hinata mengalir pelan menyusuri pipinya. Gaara menggerakkan tangannya dan sekumpulan debu yang lembut membelai pipi Hinata yang basah. Air matanya langsung menghilang, habis disapu debu halus tersebut, bahkan sebelum air itu sempat jatuh ke bumi. "jangan menangis," pinta Gaara.

Ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Gaara yang menyentuh pipinya, "ya," jawabnya singkat. Hinata tersenyum dengan lembut.

----

Legha…..

Hehehhe…. Ada yang menggaljalkah????

Tadinya mau dibikin one shot, tapi akhirnya kupecah jadi 2 chapter deh….

Kata-kata Gaara bahwa air mata gak netes di padang pasir itu kalo gak salah juga pernah ada di sebuah film produksi Indonesia, tapi aku agak lupa….

Trus kata-kata Hinata yang "meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan", itu kuambil dari kata-kata mamanya Honda Tohru di Fruits Basket….

Sisanya kayaknya pake otakku…. Jadi kalo ada fanfic laen yang mirip…harap dimaafkan…. Soalnya saya orang baru di fanfic….

So, please, give me comment… Review ……


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia lanjutan chapter At Least For Kazekage, seneng akhirnya ke-publish juga, emang rada aneh gara-gara prekuelnya At Least For Hokage dipikin super pendek, sedangkan ini sampai dua chapter…. Makanya pairing inti di prekuelnya saya bikin punya jatah di cerita ini.

Tapi saya senang sekali sama pairing ini….. hehehehehe

Don't like, don't read, don't blame

Disclaimer : Maha Guru saya, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**At Least – For Kazekage Chapter 2**

"Shikamaru…!" panggil Ino.

Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan beberapa shinobi dari Suna menghampiri Shikamaru dan Chouji di tenda pengungsi di pinggiran desa yang bermasalah tersebut. "mereka mulai bergerak," jelas Shikamaru. "Ino, jumlah penduduk yang terluka makin banyak, kau bertugas untuk menyembuhkan mereka, Hinata dan Temari, aku butuh bantuan kalian, mereka menyerang dari sisi Barat dan Utara, mereka bersembunyi di dalam hutan bambu, dan jumlah mereka semakin banyak,"

"sebenarnya, a.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

"ada penyusup dari desa lain yang ingin menguasai desa mereka, dan sepertinya ada sedikit unsur balas dendam, mungkin pertikaian antar klan, kepala desa sudah di ungsikan ke Suna," jelas Shikamaru. "Temari urus di sebelah Barat bersamaku, dan kau Hinata, kau bersama Chouji di Utara, kami butuh byakuganmu. Mereka menyerang dengan kunai-kunai kecil seperti bambu, dan ada yang beracun,"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera pergi dengan Chouji.

---

Sementara Shikamaru dan Temari juga beberapa Shinobi lain sibuk mengurus penyusup di sebelah Barat, Hinata sedang bertarung di sebelah Utara melawan para penyusup tersebut. Hinata bisa dengan mudah mematahkan serangan-serangan lawan dengan byakugannya meski jumlah senjata yang beterbangan sangat banyak.

Choujipun banyak membantu dengan memberi serangan balik. Beberapa penyusup jatuh dari balik pohon bambu. Sebenarnya dari segi lokasi, lawan mereka unggul satu langkah, karena medan yang ditempuh adalah di tengah hutan bambu. Tapi Shinobi dari Konoha dan Suna memang tidak bisa dianggap enteng.

Mendadak ada seseorang berlumuran darah merangkak mendekati Hinata. "to..tolong," rintihnya. Konsentrasi Hinata terpecah. "penduduk," gumamnya. Hinata mencoba menolongnya, sampai akhirnya Chouji berteriak, "Hinata, awas!"

Hinata langsung sadar. Jebakan. Gawat. Ia masih sempat menghindar, tapi sebuah kunai berhasil merobek lengannya. Lengan Hinata berdarah. Untung bukan kunai beracun. Hinata jatuh terduduk.

"minggir, Hinata!" teriak Chouji. Ia berlari ke arah Hinata. Hinata menoleh, ada beberapa kunai dengan mantra peledak. 'tidak sempat' pikir Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya.

'blar'

Suara ledakan. Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Dihadapannya seseorang melindunginya. Gaara. Air mata Hinata menetes. Lututnya lemas. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Gaara melindunginya lagi. Ia melihat punggung Gaara.

'bagaimana Gaara bisa kemari' pikir Hinata. Seharusnya Gaara masih di Suna, mengadakan rapat dengan kepala desa. "Ka..Kazekage-sama.." panggil Hinata. Suaranya bergetar.

Gaara tidak menyahut. "Ka.. Kazekage-sama," panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Kali ini Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata. Tatapan matanya menyirahkan kemarahan yang besar. Hinata terhenyak melihatnya.

Gaara menggantikannya bertarung. Tak ada belas kasihan sama sekali. Bahkan Chouji merasa ketakutan melihatnya. Mata yang sama ketika Gaara mengikuti ujian Chunin di Konoha. Gaara menciptakan badai pasir. Merusak pohon-pohon bambu dan membantai semua penyusup di hadapannya.

Hinata melihat darah dimana-mana. Ia gemetar melihat kekuatan Gaara. Air matanya menetes. "kazekage-sama," panggil Hinata. "tolong hentikan," pintanya.

Gaara tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Pikirannya penuh kemarahan setelah melihat Hinata terluka.

Hinata semakin ketakutan melihat musuh-musuhnya tumbang dengan cepat. 'bukan begini…' gumam Hinata. Hinata mati-matian berdiri menghampiri Gaara.

"hati-hati, Hinata," teriak Chouji. Khawatir kalau sampai Gaara justru melukainya dalam keadaan tak terkontrol. Hinata terus maju.

Dengan cepat Hinata memeluk Gaara dari belakang, "berhenti, Gaara-kun," pintanya pelan. Suaranya yang lembut sampai di telinga Gaara. Gaara menghentikan serangannya. Ia merasakan tangan Hinata yang gemetar. Gaara menggenggamnya dengan erat agar getarannya berhenti.

"Chouji, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru cemas. Wajah Chouji masih ketakutan. "kau kenapa? Maaf, ternyata sebagian besar penyusup ternyata lewat Utara, mereka mengecoh kami yang di Barat,"

Chouji masih lemas. Shikamaru menoleh pada Temari di sampingnya. Mata Temaripun nampak menyiratkan ketakutan. Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangannya. Seluruh pohon bambu terlihat rusak oleh pasir. Batang-batangnya berwarna merah karena cipratan darah. Shikamaru melihat banyak yang tewas. Para penyusup tewas.

Gaara melepas pelukan Hinata dan menoleh ke belakang. Bahu Hinata masih bergetar. Gaara mencoba menyentuh lengan Hinata yang terluka. Hinata yang ketakutan mundur selangkah, "to..tolong ja..jangan melakukan hal…yang me.. mengerikan seperti itu la.. lagi…" pinta Hinata. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia terus menunduk.

"kau tidak apa?" tanya Gaara dingin.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat di tangan kanan Gaara yang berlumuran darah, "ka..kau terluka?" tanya Hinata. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Gaara tapi Gaara justru berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Temari berlari ke arah adiknya, "kau tak apa?" tanya Temari cemas. Gaara berjalan melewatinya.

"tolong urus sisanya," perintah Gaara dingin. Temari terlihat murung. Ia melihat Hinata di kejauhan yang menangis.

---

Temari masuk ke tenda di ikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Keduanya melihat Ino dan Gaara dalam tenda. Ino sibuk membalut tangan kanan Gaara yang terluka dengan perban.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino cemas.

"tidak apa-apa, Ino, lukanya tidak parah, aku sudah memberinya obat," jawab Temari. Temari menatap Ino serius. Ino memandangi mata Hinata yang sembab lalu memandang Gaara yang membuang mukanya.

"Hinata-chan, tolong gantikan aku," seru Ino. Temari langsung menarik Ino keluar dari tenda sehingga sekarang hanya tinggal Hinata dan Gaara. Hinata melangkah perlahan dan duduk tepat di hadapan Gaara. Ia menyentuh tangan Gaara yang terluka dengan hati-hati lalu membalut lukanya.

Hinata terus menunduk sementara Gaara terus menatapnya. "maaf," ucap Gaara pelan. Hinata balas menatapnya. Kini Gaara yang menunduk, "bukan maksudku membuatmu ketakutan," imbuhnya. Perlahan Hinata tersenyum. "aku cuma kaget melihatmu terluka tadi,"

Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Wajahnya mulai blushing lagi, "kau kan sedang menjalani misi di Suna, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku harus berkata apa pada Hokage?" imbuh Gaara.

"i..iya," balas Hinata. "hanya saja, tak seharusnya kau kotori tanganmu dengan membunuh mereka semua,"

"ma..maaf," kata Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya di pipi kirinya, sama seperti ketika mereka berada di gurun. Hinata memejamkan matanya, "terima kasih.. karena melindungiku," Hinata membuka matanya. Sebulir air mata jatuh mengenai tangan Gaara.

"jangan menangis," pinta Gaara. "kumohon jangan menangis," pintanya lagi. Tatapan mata Gaara melembut. Matanya ikut sayu. Ada sesuatu yang bening yang memaksa untuk keluar dan menetes.

Hinata memandanginya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum, "te.. terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Gaara mengecupnya perlahan. Hinata terdiam sebentar lalu membalasnya dengan lembut.

---

"Gaara, kau tak apa-apa? Aku cemas seka.." tanya Kankouro yang mendadak masuk ke dalam tenda. Kata-katanya terhenti. Ia melihat adiknya dan Hinata duduk saling membelakangi, tetapi saat Kankouro memperhatikan wajah keduanya yang merah padam, Kankouro langsung tersenyum malu.

"kenapa kau mengganggu mereka, Bodoh," teriak Temari.

"maaf..maaf.." kata Kankouro. "tapi penyusupnya sudah beres, yang masih hidup akan diadili di Suna. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk kembali,"

Mendadak Ino muncul dan mendekati Hinata, "Hinata, wajahmu kenapa? Kenapa merah sekali? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu," ejek Ino sambil menunjuk Gaara. Wajah Hinata semakin blushing. "apa kalian baru saja…"

Hinata akhirnya ambruk. Pingsan.

---

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari memaksa masuk melewati jendela dan menerangi tempat tidur Hinata. "kau tak apa?" tanya Ino.

Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk bangun, "dimana ini?"

"di Suna, Hinata-chan," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum, "kemarin kau membuat semua orang kalang kabut, terutama Gaara,"

Hinata blushing. Bibirnya tersenyum.

"kalau kau sudah siap, sebentar lagi kita pulang," jelas Ino.

"eh, hari ini?" Hinata terlihat kaget.

"tentu saja, misinya sudah selesai, kita harus segera kembali," jelas Ino lagi. Hinata menunduk pelan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya, "sedih akan berpisah?" tanya Ino.

"bu..bukan begitu," sanggah Hinata.

"begitu juga tak apa," jawab Ino."dengar, seminggu lagi Hokage kita akan menikah dengan Sakura-chan, Gaara pasti datang," Hinata mendengarnya. Ia masih tertunduk, "memikirkan Gaara…. Atau… Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Hinata langsung memandang Ino, "bukan, Ino-chan, bukan Naruto, aku senang kok mereka menikah,"

"benarkah?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "seseorang mengajariku agar tidak lagi menangis," tambahnya. Hinata tersenyum dan membelai pipi Ino.

---

Para Shinobi Konoha bersiap menemui Kazekage untuk pamit. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Gaara.

"apa yang kita tunggu?" tanya Shikamaru mulai tak sabar. Mereka sudah lima menit berdiri dan Ino melarang yang lain masuk. Ino memberi Shikamaru death glare. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

Temari membuka pintu dari dalam kemudian keluar. Ia menebar senyum lalu mendorong Hinata masuk ke ruang Kazekage sendirian lalu menutup pintu dari luar.

Temari dan Ino melonjak senang di depan pintu, "kenapa makhluk seperti kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan?" keluh Shikamaru. Kali ini Temari memberinya death glare.

"jangan cerewet Shikamaru," kata Ino. "ada sesuatu yang orang sepertimu tak akan pernah mengerti,"

"haah… tidak tertarik," balasnya.

Sementara itu Gaara terkejut melihat hanya Hinata yang masuk ke ruangannya. "yang lainnya mana?"

"me..mereka di luar," jawab Hinata gugup. "a..apa perlu kupanggil?"

Gaara berdiri, "tak perlu, nanti…saja..". Gaara berjalan mendekat pada Hinata. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. "apa tak bisa lebih lama lagi," gumam Gaara.

"eh?" Hinata tak begitu mendengarnya. "apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"tidak, bukan apa-apa," Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

"mm, apa kau akan datang ke pernikahan Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"tentu saja, aku mau memastikan agar seorang gadis yang kukenal tidak membuat Konoha tenggelam dengan tangisannya," canda Gaara. Hinata tertawa kecil. "dasar,"

Gaara mengusap kepala Hinata dan membelai rambutnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Shinobi Konoha langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Gaara untuk berpamitan.

---

"kau cantik sekali, Sakura-chan," puji Ino. Ia memperhatikan sahabatnya dan tersenyum senang, "tidak salah kalau semua shinobi Konoha menjulukimu sebagai Kunoichi tercantik," pujinya lagi.

"jangan bercanda Ino, kau meledekku ya," balas Sakura.

Ino menghela napas. Ia mendekat pada Sakura dan menata pita kuning yang menghiasi rambut Sakura, "kali ini aku jujur Sakura, bahkan Kakashi-sensei juga mengatakan hal yang sama kan?" jawab Ino. "kau benar-benar menyamai Tsunade-sama, bahkan melebihinya,"

Sakura tersipu malu. Ia memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Sebuah kimono putih dengan corak merah muda yang sangat lembut melekat di tubuhnya. Riasan sederhana di wajahnya justru makin membuatnya cantik. Mata emeraldnya bahkan mampu menundukkan Naruto. Polesan perona bibir berwarna peach membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Beberapa kupu-kupu hadiah dari Shino terus mengitari bagian bawah kimononya.

Hari ini Konohagakure mengadakan pesta besar. Acara pernikahan sang Hokage dengan kunoichi medis terbaik di Konoha menjadikan keduanya sebagai pasangan paling hebat dalam sejarah. Setelah cukup lama Naruto bertahan, memberikan semua yang bisa dilakukannya demi Sakura, ia berhasil mendapatkan Sakura.

Setelah semua yang telah dihadapi bersama, tumbuh bersama, menjadi sama-sama kuat, dengan ikatan persahabatan yang begitu kuat, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura akan melangkah ke babak baru dalam kehidupan barunya. Menjadikan keduanya sebagai satu jiwa.

---

'tok..tok…' seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. "Hinata, buka pintunya,"

Hinata menoleh. Suara Ino. Ia segera membuka pintu. Ino memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Tak biasanya Hinata memakai pakaian dengan warna merah. Kimononya yang berwarna merah dengan corak kupu-kupu berwarna putih dan biru membuatnya nampak cantik. "kau cantik Hinata," sapa Ino.

"kau juga, Ino-chan," Hinata tersenyum senang.

"ayo ke kuil, acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi,"

---

"Sai, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Sakura curiga. "jangan tersenyum aneh begitu, kau terlihat mengerikan,"

Sai memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat. "kau cantik Sakura," katanya sambil terus berjalan. Keduanya berjalan menuju bagian depan kuil. Di altar pernikahan, Naruto telah menunggunya.

"baru sadar ya," jawab Sakura. Wajahnya merona karena sepanjang hari ini, semua orang yang ditemuinya berkata bahwa ia sangat cantik. Padahal Naruto belum mengucapkannya hari ini. "huh, padahal kau pernah bilang 'jelek' padaku,"

Sai tersenyum. Kali ini dengan begitu tulus. "kita harus segera ke depan kuil,"

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar. Kali ini ia sangat berdebar-debar. "kau tahu Sai, sekarang senyumanmu bahkan lebih murni daripada orang lain,"

Sai mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia tersipu malu dan terlihat senang, "kau yang mengajariku kan, Sakura," balasnya. "terima kasih, Sakura. Ayo kita segera menuju pohon sakura di depan".

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "kau bercanda ya, di depan kuil tidak ada pohon sakura, Sai,"

"oh ya? tadi Naruto bilang, aku harus mengantarkanmu ke bawah pohon sakura di depan kuil, apa aku salah dengar ya?" kata Sai. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia berjalan lagi ke depan kuil.

Begitu sampai, Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Bunga-bunganya beterbangan seperti rintik hujan. Banyak sekali kupu-kupu mengitarinya. Tak hanya Sakura, semua orang juga tercengang dan tersihir.

Air mata Sakura menetes. "itu hadiah dari Yamato-sensei," sahut Sai di belakang Sakura, "selamat ya…" Sai menarik Sakura berjalan lebih dekat pada Naruto tepat di bawah pohon sakura raksasa itu. Sakura masih terpukau dengan yang dilihatnya.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto di samping kanannya. Naruto terlihat keren sekali. Tetap dengan jubah Hokage lengkap, Naruto memandangi gadis yang dicintainya. Wajahnya memerah, "kau sangat cantik, Sakura-chan," bisiknya. Suara Naruto bergetar.

"kau tahu Naruto, semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi aku sangat menunggu ucapan itu keluar dari mulutmu sendiri," kata Sakura. "pohon ini indah sekali, kelopak sakuranya seperti menghujani kita, cantik sekali,"

Naruto mendekati Sakura. Ia menyentuhkan jari-jemarinya di pipi Sakura yang merona. Membuat gadis itu semakin tersipu. Ia membisikkan kata-kata pada Sakura, "kau bahkan jauh lebih cantik dibanding bunga-bunga ini," puji Naruto. Wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan Sakura.

"sejak kapan kau pandai merayu begini, Bodoh?" balas Sakura. Naruto nyengir mendengarnya.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Upacara pernikahan keduanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Seluruh penduduk Konoha dan desa-desa tetangga ikut menghadirinya. Mereka ikut merayakan kebahagiaan pemimpin mereka.

Naruto memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat. Membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. "kau membuatku jengkel Naruto," kata Sakura. "semakin hari kau membuatku makin terlihat sebagai gadis bodoh, kau membuatku lemah," tambahnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Ia meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mengalirkan napasnya di telinga mungil Sakura, "aku pernah melepaskanmu, Sakura-chan, tapi mulai sekarang, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, kau adalah jiwaku Sakura, kalau kau pergi, aku akan mati, bahkan lebih cepat dari kelopak sakura yang jatuh ke tanah, lebih ringkih dari kupu-kupu yang terluka, lebih hancur dari segumpal debu, Sakura," bisik Naruto lembut. Air matanya yang menetes jatuh ke bahu Sakura yang putih.

Sakura juga menangis. Ia merasa sesak mendengarnya. Ia merasakan dengan jelas suara detak jantung Naruto yang tak karuan. Menciptakan nada yang indah ketika berdekatan dengan jantungnya. "berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Naruto," pinta Sakura.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyentuh bahu Sakura yang masih bergetar, "katakan,"

"berjanjilah, jangan pernah kau meninggalkanku, Naruto," pinta Sakura. "bahkan untuk satu helaan napas yang aku keluarkan, Naruto,"

Air mata Sakura menetes. Naruto mencium mata emerald Sakura, "tak akan, Sakura-chan, kau adalah udaraku, aku janji," jawab Naruto setengah berbisik. Sakura geli mendengarnya. Bahkan ia baru sadar bahwa Naruto benar-benar sudah dewasa. Ia mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Ternyata ia benar, sekali ini dan selamanya, ia akan melemah, dihadapan laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Menghirup aroma wangi Sakura yang menenangkannya. Mendekap tubuh istrinya seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Membelai rambutnya yang lembut bagai angin dan merasakan manis di bibir Sakura.

Keduanya berhasil menyihir semua orang. Menciptakan suasana yang sangat nyaman dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan penduduk semakin riuh. Sampai akhirnya keduanya melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan saling memandang dengan perasaan yang begitu sempurna.

---

Seorang gadis memandangnya dari kejauhan. Hinata. Ia ikut tersenyum bahagia untuk cinta pertamanya tersebut. Ino lega melihatnya. Temari mendadak muncul di samping Hinata.

"hai, Hinata-chan," sapa Temari.

"ah," Hinata terlihat kaget, "Temari-san," Hinata menunduk memberi salam pada Temari. Ia memandang Temari lalu melihat sekeliling.

"mencari adikku?" tanyanya polos. Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam.

"bu..bukan begitu…" jawab Hinata gugup. Ino menyenggol bahu Temari.

Temari tersenyum menyeringai karena senang, "Ah! Aku kelupaan sesuatu, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Temari. Ia lalu langsung berlari menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang. Kiba, Lee, Tenten, dan Chouji menghampiri Ino dan Hinata. Sedangkan Shino, Shikamaru, dan Sai, sibuk membantu kelangsungan acara pernikahan sang Hokage.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?" tanya Kiba. Hinata tersenyum. Kiba mengerti maksudnya. Mendadak ada yang mendorong-dorong mereka. Hinata hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya. Mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya ditabrak seseorang. Ia hampir terjatuh namun sebuah tangan menahannya dan menariknya kembali agar berdiri tegak. Ternyata acara dorong-dorong itu adalah rencana Ino dan Temari.

Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya saat melihat orang di hadapannya, yang bahkan jarak wajah keduanya tak sampai sepuluh centimeter. Mendadak Hinata teringat kejadian di tenda, saat sosok Kazekage di hadapannya menciumnya dengan lembut. "Ga..Ga..Gaara-kun," gumamnya pelan.

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Ia terjatuh pingsan.

---

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Ia tertidur di pangkuan Gaara. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan duduk. "ma..maaf…" ucapnya cepat.

"kau tak apa kan?" tanya Gaara cemas. Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Gaara tertawa kecil melihatnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia tertawa karena gadis di hadapannya ini.

"kau ini, kalau tak menangis, malah pingsan," ejeknya. Hinata langsung memalingkan mukanya. Ia malu sekali.

Gaara membelai rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ah! Sudah sore, bagaimana pestanya?" tanya Hinata. Ia terlihat bingung. Gaara mengarahkan kepala Hinata agar melihat ke arah samping Gaara. Di bagian bawah sana, altar pernikahannya terlihat jelas. Dengan kelopak sakura yang gugur seperti hujan dan menjadi alas altar pernikahan di depan kuil.

Hinata memandanginya lama sekali. Matahari perlahan terbenam dan mengubah warna langit yang terang menjadi gelap. Angin berhembus pelan membelai rambut Hinata. Perlahan, satu persatu cahaya kecil mulai menerangi altar. Ribuan kunang-kunang yang disiapkan Shino menerangi pohon sakura raksasa di bawah sana.

Di langit bintang juga bersinar terang. Hinata masih dapat melihat jelas sepasang manusia yang sedang merayakan hari pernikahannya. Kedua tangannya tertaut, seolah takkan pernah lepas. Naruto.. Sakura…

"apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"rasa lega yang besar," jawab Hinata. Ia menoleh pada Gaara yang menatapnya lembut.

"mau menangis?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "mungkin,"

"mungkin aku harus menculikmu dan membawamu ke Suna agar kau benar-benar tak bisa menangis lagi," canda Gaara.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. "tapi mana mungkin aku pindah ke Suna?" tanya Hinata setengah tertawa.

"jadi Ny. Kazekage saja," jawab Gaara singkat.

Hinata langsung terdiam. Keduanya saling menatap. Diam. Sepi. Hening. Bahkan suara gemuruh perayaan pernikahan di bawah sana tak dapat mengalahkan keheningan di antara Gaara dan Hinata. Tiba-tiba air mata Hinata menetes dan jatuh.

Gaara menyentuh pipinya dan mencoba menghapus garis yang diciptakan air mata Hinata. "itu hanya tawaran, kau boleh menolaknya, Hinata," kata Gaara datar. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Hinata lalu memalingkan mukanya.

Hinata menunduk. 'barusan…barusan… Gaara melamarku?' pikir Hinata.

Gaara meraih tangan Hinata, "ayo turun, aku harus menemui Naruto lagi, lagipula aku tak bisa membawamu lama-lama, bisa-bisa sepupumu yang kaku itu menyerangku," canda Gaara. Ia mencoba mengurangi gundah yang dirasakan Hinata.

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan lagi suara lembutnya, "ka..kalau kau mau membawaku, kau bukan hanya harus berhadapan dengan Neji-niisan…. tapi juga ayahku," ujar Hinata pelan. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap Gaara. "bawa aku pergi, jadikan aku teman hidupmu, Gaara-kun"

Gaara hampir-hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Hinata menggenggam erat tangannya. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya. Gaara tersenyum dan menyentuh tengkuk Hinata. Membelai rambutnya perlahan, meraih punggungnya, dan menciumnya lembut.

"duar..!" ribuan kembang api meletus di langit.

Naruto yang dapat melihat Gaara dan Hinata menyenggol bahu Sakura, "lihat!" perintahnya.

"sial, mereka mesra sekali," gumamnya. Sakura langsung sewot. Ia menginjak kaki Naruto sampai Naruto kesakitan.

"aku tak percaya, aku barusan menikahi orang yang bahkan sudah lupa dengan perkataannya sendiri, padahal waktu belum lewat sehari," keluhnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Sakura cemburu. Ia dengan cepat meraih pipi Sakura dan menciumnya lagi. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Ia langsung mencubit pipi Naruto, "jangan terlalu sering melakukannya di depan umum," bisiknya jengkel.

"ok..oke…" jawab Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah, "kita lakukan nanti tengah malam di rumah saja,"

Kali ini Sakura blushing berat. Wajahnya bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Ia malu sekali mendengarnya, apalagi membayangkannya.

"da..dasar mesum," kata Sakura sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Naruto senang sekali karena akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu kalah tiap beradu argument dengannya. Sakura sekarang juga mudah digoda.

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura ke pelukannya dan mencium leher Sakura yang jenjang. "pulang yuk," godanya lagi. Wajah Sakura memerah lagi.

Sementara itu, Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan bersiap turun dari gedung. "mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"kita menemui Naruto," jawab Gaara singkat. "aku tak sabar memberitahunya," ujar Gaara bersemangat, "dia harus datang ke pernikahan kita, Hinata-chan,"

FIN

Yeah….akhirnya tamat juga…. Senang bikin cerita yang ada Narusaku-nya, hehehe… meskipun pairing utamanya GaaHina.

Gak tahu kenapa, saya seneng bikin cerita yang ada Hinata-nya, tapi bukan untuk jadi pasangan Naruto. Hehehehe….

So, gambaran pernikahan hokage-nya keliatan 'wah' ya…. Saya suka ngebayangin ada ribuan kunang-kunang yang bersinar. Kan romantic….

Oke….review, Please….


End file.
